


Kitten

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Everything is soft, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSHUA MY BABY, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, I wrote this at 10 at night, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Boys, Soft kitten Joshua is all I need to survive, Sorry for any stupid mistakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: It's Joshua's birthday, and his boyfriends have a surprise for him in the form of something small and furry.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, OT13, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone
Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE  
> Oh my god I love Joshua Hong so fucking much and this fic doesn't do him justice at all  
> I wrote this in like an hour with 0 editing so if there's any mistakes please point them out ;-;  
> ANYWAY I'm also uploading a ch of Sea Legs today so yee double upload hope u enjoy
> 
> EDIT: yes i found out joshua likes dogs more than cats but i wrote this way before i found out so sue me

“Ok, now hold your hands out.” Joshua obeyed warily, cupping his palms and waiting. The others had dragged him out of his warm, comfy bed where he’d been sleeping in, and halfway through the ride, Chan had pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes, making sure he couldn’t see. Joshua, though he’d poked and wheedled and tried to figure out where they were going, wasn’t able to get any of them to tell him what was going on, so he could only wait and see (well, sort of).

When they got out of the car, Joshua had let Jun and Jihoon take his hands and pull him along, and he was able to guess that he’d walked into some sort of pet shelter. He had his guesses, but he didn’t want to disappoint himself, so he’d sat down when Seungcheol instructed him to and held out his hands as per Hansol’s warning, waiting.

When something small, fuzzy, and alive was placed into his hands he smiled without thinking, and when slender fingers plucked off the blindfold he was wearing, he could barely bite back a squeal of delight.

Sitting in his palms, meowing loudly, was a single tiny, fluffy, very orange kitten, eyes as blue as the sky, ears a little folded. Its stubby tail was shorter than normal, sticking straight out, and Joshua was enamoured immediately, cooing as he brought the little kitten to his eye level.

“It’s so _cute_ ,” he whimpered in a fairly weak kind of way, petting the kitten’s tiny head with one finger. He couldn’t even be mad that they’d dragged him all the way out into the middle of nowhere to pet a cat; he loved cats, and he loved the others, way too much. His boyfriends were just too good to him for him to ever stay angry at them, even if they made him lose his beauty sleep.

“And you wanna know the best part?” Jeonghan purred, brushing a hand up Joshua’s jaw. “He’s all yours, love.”

Joshua’s heart skipped a couple beats, then started hammering way past normal speed, and he stared up at the older with wide, slightly disbelieving eyes. “...No way. You’re shitting me.” He’d been wanting a kitten or a cat since he was able to figure out what a cat was, and ever since they all got together and bought a house for them to live in, Joshua had been complaining about the lack of animal companions.

“Nope! We signed the adoption papers while you weren’t looking and now he’s yours! His name’s Carrot, which is pretty fitting, if you ask me,” Seungkwan said happily, clapping his hands together, and Joshua cooed again, setting the little orange kitten in the cradle of his arms.

“He’s so tiny,” he whispered in a strained voice, and Minghao plopped down next to him, head on his shoulder.

“Isn’t he? We thought he would be perfect for you.” Joshua smiled brighter when Minghao pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he turned to give the Chinese man a proper smooch, unable to stop smiling.

“We already got everything settled for you while you were sleeping, so the only thing left is to take him home,” Wonwoo hummed, arms folded comfortably as he sent Joshua a smile. “Things like his collar and identification can be handled after we bring him home.”

“Thank you,” Joshua murmured, unable to rip his eyes away from the little kitten in his arms, nibbling at his fingertips. “Thank you so, so much.”

“Well, we had to give you something nice for your birthday,” Soonyoung snorted, and Joshua blinked, confused for a couple seconds. Then his eyes widened, and he let out a little huff of laughter.

“Oh. Right. Today’s my birthday.”

“...Did you _forget_???”

“...Maybe a little bit.”

“...You’re so lucky we love you.”

“I know!”

* * *

After picking out a little, dark blue collar with a small bell that jingled every time Carrot moved, Joshua was happy to bring their new addition to the family home, still holding him close. He trusted that Wonwoo and Jun had done plenty of research on how to take care of a cat, so he felt sure in assuming that they’d gone out and gotten some supplies already, like food and a litter box, though that wouldn’t stop him from spoiling Carrot the second he got home.

Indeed, Wonwoo showed him a bunch of toys and grooming tools they’d gotten, somehow completely without Joshua’s knowledge (he wasn’t _dumb_ , just...a little dense sometimes), along with some basic pamphlets on cat care that Joshua dived into, one hand tickling the soft fur of Carrot’s belly. 

“This is the best present ever,” Joshua said reverently, lying on his stomach, watching Carrot settle down to take a nap in his new nest, set into a comfortable corner of their living room. Once the little kitten had closed his eyes, Joshua stood up as quietly as possible and threw himself into Mingyu’s arms, kissing him with as much passion and thankfulness as he could muster. Mingyu laughed, swinging him around a bit before setting him down and petting his hair.

“We’ve been thinking of it for a while, and we know you love cats, so…” He shrugged, throwing in a charming, careless smile, and Joshua hugged him tighter, littering smooches all over Mingyu’s face.

“A kitten for our kitten. It’s fitting, right?” Jihoon offered, and Joshua attacked him in hugs and kisses too, to which he surprisingly didn’t protest. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you thank you thank you _thank you_ ,” Joshua mumbled, over and over as he rubbed his cheek against Jihoon’s hair. “God, you have _no_ idea how much I _love_ you. You guys are the _best boyfriends ever_!”

“We know,” Hansol snorted, and a round of laughter broke out in the living room as Joshua went around, sharing as many hugs and kisses as he possibly could. When he got to Seungcheol, he noticed the older smiling sheepishly, looking proud of himself, and he huffed suspiciously, poking Seungcheol’s chest.

“You started this, didn’t you,” he accused, and Seungcheol hummed.

“That’s neither here nor there, but yes, I did,” he said smugly.

“We all did!” Chan protested, but Seungcheol stuck his tongue out at the younger childishly, and Chan rolled his eyes.

“I will literally get down and suck your dick right now if you want me to,” Joshua said, dead serious, but Seungcheol laughed, petting his hair and almost looking a little nervous.

“No, no, it’s ok. It’s your birthday anyway, so-”

“Don’t care. Can that be my other present? That is also something I want to do. To all of you.” He gave a hopeful look around him, and Jeonghan was the first to move, pulling Joshua into a long, heated kiss. Joshua was happy to follow, happier still to let Jeonghan undress him right there and then, but before they could get any further, he pulled back, cheeks pink, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Wait, wait- not here. I don’t wanna wake up the cat,” he insisted, and Jeonghan stared at him for a second before bursting out into laughter, leaning in to give him a much more gentle kiss.

“Whatever you say, darling.”

* * *

By the time Joshua stumbled back downstairs, freshly-washed and very tired, Carrot was awake again, scratching aggressively at one of the towers Jun had set up. Plopping himself on the couch, Joshua set his chin in his hand and watched the little orange kitten romp around happily, his own eyes scrunched up in passive delight. He still couldn’t believe his boyfriends had gotten him a kitten for his birthday.

“Do you like your present?” He looked over as Seokmin sat down on the couch next to him, and he leaned into the touch when the younger man started petting him gently, as though he was the kitten.

“No, I hate it,” he said, forcing as much sarcasm into his voice as he possibly could. Thankfully, Seokmin laughed, leaning in to give his cheek a quick kiss.

“Well, if you don’t want the kitten, Wonwoo would always be happy to…”

“No, no I love him,” Joshua assured quickly, setting his head in the crook of Seokmin’s neck and shoulder, stifling a yawn in the seam of his shirt. “My kitten.”

“You’re our kitten,” Seokmin chuckled, laying a kiss in his hair. “And if you wanna nap while Mingyu and Cheol are making dinner, then go ahead and do that. We’ll wake you up before we eat. We’re having your favorite tonight, of course.”

“You guys are the best. Love you so much,” Joshua mumbled, kissing the side of Seokmin’s neck before the younger drew away.

“We love you too, Shua. Have a nice nap,” Seokmin encouraged, and Joshua nodded, settling himself more comfortable against the couch, watching Carrot bat at one of the many hanging toys scattered around the room. His lips twitched up into a smile and he almost let out a contented sigh, setting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, happy and relaxed, still smiling a little as he drifted off.

* * *

“Channie, can you go grab Joshua? Food’s ready,” Mingyu called, and Chan made a noise of acknowledgement, hopping up from his chair and trotting into the living room, still looking at his phone.

“Hey, Shua, you up? Food's re- oh boy.” His heart melted at the scene before him, and he put a hand over his chest. Joshua was sleeping soundly on the couch, and Carrot was curled up in his lap, head against his arm, snoozing lightly just like his new owner. The sight was so precious that he almost cooed aloud, and of course, he took more than a few pictures before sneaking over to the sleeping pair. Maybe he could let Joshua rest for a little while longer.

“Love you, Shua. Happy birthday,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Joshua’s cheek, then to his slightly parted lips, booping their noses together. He pet Carrot’s head with a a single fingertip before tiptoeing back to the kitchen, holding up a finger to his mouth.

“The babies are sleeping,” he hissed in response to Jeonghan’s questioningly raised eyebrow, and a hum of amused realization ran around the room. “Carrot’s sleeping in Joshua’s lap. I almost had a heart attack.”

“...I’m taking pictures,” Minghao announced, standing up suddenly, and Chan snickered as he walked off, looking awfully determined for such a simple task. Mingyu hurried after him to do the same, and eventually, so did everyone else, creeping into the living room with soft coos of adoration and affection. Chan thought it looked a little ridiculous.

Still, with how cute their kittens looked, napping on the couch all sweet and soft, he would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> *vague sobbing*  
> I love  
> Joshua hong  
> sm ;-;  
> he's so gorgeous and amazing and hhhhh


End file.
